


Things Theater Variant And Piano Variant Are Not Allowed To Do At Mount Massive Asylum

by pissandblood



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, basically the two variants from the theater part right before the church block, eyes emoji, yes this fic does actually include all those characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissandblood/pseuds/pissandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unapologetically inspired by my friend chainey's fic "Things Father Martin Is Not Allowed To Do At Mount Massive Asylum"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Theater Variant And Piano Variant Are Not Allowed To Do At Mount Massive Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> unapologetically inspired by my friend chainey's fic "Things Father Martin Is Not Allowed To Do At Mount Massive Asylum"

From: j.blaire@murkoff.us

To: r.trager@murkoff.us

Subject: Your Patients, Emil And Claine

* * *

 

Since they absolutely INSISTED, on me being their overall supervisor, and you being their doctor, its MY responsibility to contact you about this, and YOURS to do something about it. The two have become very manipulative lately and this needs to be taken care of IMMEDIATELY. Here is a list of things the two are ABSOLUTELY NOT allowed to do:

 

1\. Talking to the other patients about how "when they get out of here, they're going to buttfuck until the cows come home."

 

2\. CONSTANTLY asking every worker and doctor they see to buy them The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Part 2 CD! We're never going to buy them that! Ever! 

 

3\. Pestering staff to start a theater, dance, and music program.

 

4\. Requesting that GOT7's live performance of "Ms. Chu" be played at recreational time or have a theater time JUST to play that video. That is never ever going to happen. Ever.

 

5\. Requesting that we build a dance studio.

 

6\. Telling patients they're forming an inside theater, dance, music, and book club. They cannot use the library, or the vocational block, OR the movie room for their clubs.

 

7\. Moving around the asylum in a big group of friends like its recess and this is middle school. 

 

8\. Talking to Father Martin.

 

9\. Frequently talking about cults and forming musical religions with Father Martin.

 

10\. Giving their friends "friendly hello kisses on the cheeks" whenever they see eachother in the halls. 

 

11\. Asking The Twins, Father Martin, or anyone else involved in their "cult" how The Walrider is doing and how Billy Hope is doing. I dont care if they're asking because they genuinely care, they're encouraging them!

 

12\. Asking staff to relay messages to The Walrider or Billy Hope. I understand they care, but this is just getting ridiculous.

 

13\. Breaking out into song and dance in the middle of the halls.

 

14\. Asking Frank Manera to dance with them. This isn't school prom.

 

15\. Going to the bathroom together. In the same stall.

 

16\. Singing in Korean when they see Waylon Park in the halls.

 

17\. Starting "Korean cults" with staff members (I'm looking at you Waylon Park) because "Koreans have to stick together."

 

18\. Calling Waylon Park any of the following:

\- Jeon

\- Jungkook

\- Jungguk

\- Jungducky

\- Jungkookie

\- Hyung

\- Oppa

 

19\. Asking to use Waylon Park's work computer to play "sweet Korean jams" on.

 

20\. Serenading Waylon Park with ANY GOT7 song. Or Bangtan Boys song. Or any song.

 

21\. Talking to Waylon Park at all.

 

22\. Playing "Let's Get It On" on the piano. Emil's piano privilege will be taken away if this happens again.

 

23\. Singing "beautiful love ballads" with Eddie Gluskin.

 

24\. Slow dancing with Eddie Gluskin.

 

25\. Asking Eddie Gluskin to make them suits.

 

26\. Talking to Eddie Gluskin at all.

 

27\. Requesting to use the computer room to listen to "RUN Ballad Version."

 

28\. Saying very explicit, homosexual statements to the most homophobic patients.

 

29\. Threatening to "piss their pants" if something doesn't go their way.

 

30\. Attempting to pee in the urinals like a dog. We have no idea why they do this.

 

31\. Singing extremely explicit songs during recreational time and claiming its "singing practice."

 

32\. Touching Dennis. Or talking to him.

 

33\. Making a fuss about how there's "too much milk in their cereal, and now its getting soggy" during breakfast.

 

34\. Asking if Chris Walker "has been moved to the prison block yet."

 

35\. Singing "Fuck You" by Lily Allen every time Andrew walks by.

 

36\. Requesting to have "fun, cool hair dye parties" with the other patients. No, nobody is going to have "funky fresh hair" any time soon.

 

37\. Requesting that we have tie-dye parties. This is seriously getting out of hand.

 

38\. Requesting a gymnastics class in the vocational block. Seriously, they're the only patients that'd ever go to these things. 

 

39\. Hanging out in the movie room and the backrooms around the movie room and theater. We understand Claine has permission to use the movie room, but the theater is NOT your hang out place.

 

40\. Emil is absolutely not allowed to go into the movie room while Claine is hosting theater time, he will manipulate Claine into playing "cheesy and fun romantic comedies."

 

41\. Boasting to the other patients about how they run theater time and how they can sing, dance, and act. Patients are getting extremely angry.

 

42\. Coming into contact with Andrew at all. This man is a literal sack of shit (don't say I said that.)

 

43\. Making finger guns at Chris Walker.

 

44\. Describing anyone as "spunky." Patients are beginning to assume that's a subliminal message.

 

45\. Using the word "spunk" or "spunky" at all.

 

46\. Requesting to have a yogurt bar in the cafeteria. Seriously, tell them to stop asking staff for this kind of stuff, my email is getting flooded to shit.

 

47\. Requesting anything at all.

 

48\. Going to the medical bay and making up fake illnesses for an excuse to see a "hot doctor."

 

49\. Saying stuff like "my leg's inside out" and "my heart's purple" to doctors and staff.

 

50\. Signing up for a physical, or asking for a physical just because "its the only way to get something in your anal cavity around here." 


End file.
